


To Fail, To Fall, To Try Again

by mistyautumn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman & Lois (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Kent Babies, Teenage Danvers Sisters Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: A teenage Kara agrees to babysit her baby cousins, but finds herself hit with some unexpected emotions.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	To Fail, To Fall, To Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> I had a prompt asking for Kara babysitting Jonathan and Jordan because she would have been about sixteen when they were born in the post crisis timeline, and also had the Supergirl angst week prompt "what are you afraid of?", and they teamed up to inspire this.

When Kal had reached out to her, asking if she’d maybe like to look after her two baby cousins, she’d been excited- thrilled even, to be useful; to get to help him in some small way. She’d eagerly accepted and when the day arrived, ran out to great him when he’d appeared in the driveway (she suspects he must have picked up the whole car and flown it out, with Lois and the twins inside), hugging him and then Lois who’d smiled and held her at arm’s length after a moment.

“Look at you! Oh my god, you’re not allowed to get any taller.” She’d laughed and Kara had smiled.

Kal- _Clark_ smiled too, and took the babies in their carriers from the car. “Jonny’s got the dogs, here, and Jordan’s the dinosaurs.” Kara nodded, noting the patterns on the onesies they were dressed in. “I can bring them inside-”

“I can do it.” Kara jumped in quickly, with a sense of needing to prove herself. “I’m just as strong as you.” She’d added, smiling a little and taking a bag of necessities from Lois.

Clark grinned and nodded. “Ok, if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

“If you need anything or have any trouble, just call, ok?”

“We’ll be ok! Enjoy the dinner.”

So she carried the two babies and their things inside carefully; the carriers weren’t heavy, but the wriggly infants inside made them slightly unwieldy, testing her grip.

It was when the door closed behind her that a pang of anxiety hit. 

Setting the carriers down and looking at the twins, Kara takes a deep breath then swallows hard.

“Hi,” She tries brightly, waving a little, then hesitates as her two cousins look up at her, Jordan opening his mouth in a wide yawn.

“What are you doing?” Kara starts and Alex frowns at her from the stairs. “Are you just gonna leave them in there?”

“Uh- no?”

“Ok, so take them out.”

“Alex…?”

“What?”

“I’m- …scared.” She bites her lower lip and looks to her sister and suddenly she wants to cry.

“Wait, what? No! No way! Kara, what are you so afraid of?” She comes down from the stairs and walks to her sister, frowning.

Kara can feel the tears in her eyes and tries to blink them back. She can hear her mother’s voice; see her cousin all grown and extending his hand to her in her pod; feel the crushing sense of the unknown… of…

“When I was sent here, I was supposed to watch over Kal and I- I _failed_ to do that… and now Kal’s asked me to watch over his children, and I- …I don’t wanna fail, Alex…”

“Kara…” Alex reaches out and touches Kara’s shoulder. “Hey, it- it worked out ok… You got here later, but-…”

“But what?” Kara asks softly.

“But you ended up with us. With me. And I know I wasn’t- I should have been nicer, at first… but Kara?”

“Yes…?”

“I’m glad you’re my sister.”

Kara takes a breath and hugs Alex gratefully, hedging as he sister winces. “Sorry!”

“I’m ok,” Alex reassures, laughing a little. “Just don’t hug them that tight. Hey, I’ll help you, ok? Danvers sisters team up. There’s two of them, I can’t let you be outnumbered.”

Kara nods eagerly, feeling immeasurably grateful for Alex. For her sister.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Taking Jordan from the carrier and making what Kara thinks is an approximation of a dinosaur noise, Alex grins, bouncing the baby before looking back to Kara.

“Always.” She smiles and Kara is bolstered, but a voice in the back of her head still whispers…

_Don’t fail Kal-El again._


End file.
